secret
by xXEmoicequeenXx
Summary: Jack visits Elsa in a dreem and sayed to her a dark secret. Elsa is confused when it starts comeing tru in real life


HAIII GAISSSS! Omfggg im so ecksited this I ym 1st big ffic ahhhhh ! im putin all of Disney chars in so wash out 4 ure fav n c If u can now mine lol XDDD eveey1 at scool used musicaaly and its soo sad omfg (almoose as sad as me cuz its secret but I think emus r rally cool cuz that's why my screnname emuicequeen ! my bro listens to all emo bands so imam use them in this ffic so if u emo 2 u shold read this)

Also imam show u the dark side of Disney all sad ppl at my scool donut get and I do, I showd my bro n he said it was cool n he did my emo ediy of elsa I mad it my prof pic !

Hop u enjoy! Donut leave men messages like ppl left my friend cuz her mom sawd and got mad XD

Xxxxxx

It was dark and I was scarred. My bestie Jack griped my hand and I griped back seeing how my blue sparckly nail polish sparckeld.

,elsa, jack breethed out and I loked into his eys I sawed them sparckeling in the dark and I reelized what was gonna happon

He leened in and we began to mak out wth vinegar but my phone lite up and bussed in my pocket, inebtwen kises I loked into my phone and saw it was hands ! (if u read my frozen high scool fic u know this is hs nickname! Lol lmao rofl 3 xxx)

,no !, I screemed and jack got all scarred, wat, he aksed n I pushed hi m awaii, im wit hands u now this, I sayed and jack laufed all cooly and sayed back, but u wuv me otterwise u wouldnut hve kissed me, he smild all evil like and I screemed, let me tell u a secret youre evil 2 that's y u wuv me

I woke up and breethed heevily cuz I was scarred it was just a fdreem so why was I scarred ? jack wasnut evil he couldnut be he woold tell me bcuz im his best friend!

My phone lite up and it was a morning text from jack but ignore it

I guss best friends donut tell each otter eevyrthing

I get chayned in2 a black sparckely jeggings and and put on crop top that said YOLO on it and tyed me hair into a plate (like the movie lololol) and put on my Timbuktu's and had breakfast which was toast with blueberry jame (I wuv blue) and I saw my UGLI siste anna who was wearIN THE SAME THING AS ME!

,what the f _uck_ r u wearin, I sayed annoyingly and she got all scarred cuz she knew I was gonna slap her agen

,what are u wearin? Are u now a prep u hate so much? She laufed and waked away and I got real angri and casted ice on her and her hair froze and turnt white

,ahaha, now youre an old hag just like mom was !, I screemed and anns eys filed with tiers ,mom died u cant sayed that, she screemed back and waked out the hose leafing me laufing all evilly

I catched the bus and saw my otter bestie Rap (RAPUNZEL IS MY OTTER FAV lol) she had long long bland hair tyed up in a baseball cap, een tho she is jock we are besties cuz we hate all the preps cuz theyre nerds (not the candy lol)

,hey el she sayed and got up so I coold sit down (elsa is scool royality so every1 treets her like queen lol) ,jack said u was ignorant him are u okay, rap tossed her football aroond I froze it withice powers

.dont let my mom see that, rap laufed all worried,she hates mage (youlll find out y later ;)) don't bwe worried I wont I sayed back and got off the bus first cuz every1 let me go first

Rap looked me and laufed, what the fuck is u wearin?, Isayedall evily ,youll see, I sayed

I wajed over to the grop of preps and they were all wearin crap tops (ahahah see wat I did there) and jeggings and they looked at me in oar ,omfrikkingee its elsa !, they screemed

,yeah its me, and I justwaned to tell u that im one of u know!/

,omfrikkengee, they yelled and stared cryin cuz im just so cool and they was all super strawberry jelly

AHAHA NOT YOU LOOSERS I yeked and they all got scarred and griped eachotter ,your all so sad y woold I hanged out with u u wear crap tops and jeggings jegins are a disgrease what te fuck is wrong with u ! ? oh weiht I knoe, ur all preps that's wats wrong wit u ! I screemd and waked away and every1 claped and screemed 4 me and I waked away

And I sawed jack by the loockers and he loked in2 me and I growed scarred.. . was it true wat he sayed in my dreem? Was I real evil? ? ?


End file.
